1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a high-intensity laser device superior in color reproducibility has become a promising light emitting device for a light source of a display device such as a projector or a monitor display. However, in some cases, there might arise a problem of a speckle noise caused by scattered light from a screen surface interfering with each other. To cope with this problem, for example, there has been proposed in JP-A-11-64789 a method of fluctuating the screen to vary the speckle pattern for reducing the speckle noise.
However, according to the method disclosed in the document mentioned above, there might arise another problem that the screen is limited, that an additional member for moving the screen such as a motor is required, or that a noisy sound is caused by the motor or the like.
Further, it is also possible to use an ordinary light emitting diode (LED) for the light source in order to reduce the speckle noise. However, there might be the case which the LED fails to provide a sufficient output power.